heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lost Brother
The slow clop of the horses hooves echos down the road and Belor barely notices the sight of Sandpoint coming over the horizon. It had been a long few weeks for Belor, in fact it had been a long few weeks for all his traveling companions. Giants, Ogres and god knows what other foul beasts they had the misfortune to encounter had had harassed them every seeming step of the way. Heroically, as usual, Belor managed to slay all the great foes with help from his most odd but effective and loyal comrades. Marius on the other hand is a somewhat different matter. Missing after the battle at fort Rannick Krolmn, Jon and twitch suspected foul play and perhaps an untimely demise for Marius. Belor on the other hand suspects that Marius might be a little too slippery for that fate and would not be surprised too see his friend again. Entering Sandpoint Belor loses sight of Jon while streamlining his way to his old stomping ground, The Rusty Dragon. Belor wasn't concerned, after witnessing first hand the man throwing rainbows out of his hands around for fun, that man could handle himself. Halfway to the dragon Belor notices Krolmn has been talking the whole time. "Sorry little man?" interrupting Krolmn "i said..." rolling his eyes at Belor absent mindedness "if you don't want me to tell the whole tavern how you ran away from that Ogre like a little girl cowering with fear, your gonna have to help me with my junior rangers" grinned Krolmn. Belor stared down at the gnome with a intimidating glare and held it for a few seconds then let out a great bellowing laugh and picked up the gnome by waist "Fine you cheeky little bastard you have a deal" chuckled Belor as they both entered the tavern. Despite his mischief Belor was growing fond of this little fellow Once inside Belor quickly becomes at ease surrounded by so many familiar faces and begins to relax and dust all the cobwebs out from last few weeks adventuring, Belor knew that it was going to be one of those nights. "So be it" he thought, "its not like i haven't deserved it". Ameiko's arrival is always pleasant but all the more sweeter when she is holding 6 tankards of ale. Belor looked around and did some quick mathematics. Hang on a minute thought Belor.....this is...good. After a few hours of doing what Belor does best thoughts of home lured him out of the tavern and into the street singing at the top of his lungs the last song the musical troupe was playing. Stumbling along the well stumbled path home from the dragon, Belor approaches his parents farm. Even in his drunken state Belor notices the old fence along the west side has been repaired and the path from the front has been repaved. In his is usual post rusty dragon fashion belor fumbles with the door for a moment making plenty of noise and falls inside crashing on to the floor. picking himself up cursing the gods, belor turns to see a half Orc standing in the door way. "hello brother" Drunk dazed and confused Belor stood stunned but Before he could react his parents came rushing into the room "Belor! You're back!" "Son!" more confused than usual Belor turns to his father "What is going on" he whispers. ......"Son now is not the time, you must rest you look wretched" replied Belor's father "yes, you must rest , come son come with me" reassured Belor's mother, leading Belor to his old bedroom "We'll speak in the morning and explain everything" too tired to argue Belor slumps on bed into unconsciousness. Familiar bird songs and the smell of porridge pulled Belor out of slumber. "Good morning son, i hope your head doesn't hurt too much, we have a lot to discuss" whispered his father leaning in the doorway. "I'm fine father what is happening? Was i dreaming?" replied Belor slowly pulling himself out of the bed "No my son you were not, but first come eat and then let us talk" The next half an hour Belor sat in silence while his mother and father explained before he was born they had moved to a farm on the plains, and that a party of orcs had raided their homestead and raped his mother. By sheer luck or love of the gods their lives were spared but their home was destroyed and his mother carried the seed of an orc. After finding a home in Sandpoint, Belor's mother was due and a decision had to be made. A gentle soul and too kind to kill and knowing in his heart that the baby was innocent, Belor's father sent the child to live with a old friend from the plains away from their new home in Sandpoint knowing that the town would not accept a new family with a half orc child. Years had gone by and with the arrival of baby Belor the memory of the past faded and all seemed well until the troubles of the past year with Sandpoint. It had been a month since a fateful knock on the door of a half orc curious of his past. Proving to be polite honest and hardworking Matuk had proven to be very handy working hard on earning the respect of his newly found parents. "Matuk!" yelled Belor's father "Matuk come and meet your brother Belor!" Matuk entered the room and gave belor a grin. "Hello again brother, you must have many questions you wanted answered, come sit and let me tell you everything" After an hour of Matuk explaining his story and journey to Sandpoint and Belor in exchange sharing tales of daring and bravery of his recent adventures over a a bowl of porridge, the naturally suspicious Belor began to ease and was finding Matuk's company actually quite pleasing. "So what are your plans now Matuk?" inquired Belor "well i like it here and i would to stay" Matuk replied bluntly. Slighty affronted by Matuk forwardness "Perhaps" said Belor getting to his feet "but for now i must go and see my friend." Matuk ears pricked up "It wouldn't be the gnome known as Krolmn would it?" said Matuk leaning forward "Perhaps" again Belor cautiously replied "I'm sorry i don't mean to pry but i've heard of this gnome and his rangers. i would like to help i want to join" Belor was again surprised "i want to help, honestly Belor" Matuk continued. "Relax,i will ask him. Go fix another fence or something. Father loves that sort of thing" replied Belor "For now goodbye....brother, we shall talk later" and with that Belor grabbed his gear left the house and made his way to meet his little friend Krolmn. The weeks went by and Belor managed to arrange Matuk to join Krolmn's rangers and to both Belor and krolmn's surprise, Matuk was excelling in all krolmn's lessons and was proving to be quite the student, and as an added bonus Matuk was working miracles on the farm. Belor was slowly becoming used to the idea of having a brother. Belor kept busy spending time with krolmn and was excited by the potential opportunities his skills in alchemy could provide. After many nights at the Rusty Dragon discussing past battles krolmn raised the idea of of looking the part. "if you have a black drgaon helmet you might as well do some damage like a black dragon" stated krolmn. Not only did krolmn tell belor that he could make his sword drip with acid on command, he could, with Jons help, make his helmet spew acid once a day. Belor struggled to contain his excitement of the prospect of seeing his enemies covered in acid burning and screaming. For that belor would combat train as many junior rangers as the gnome wants! Later that night, while strolling with krolmn helping patrol the surrounding areas for the towns guards both adventurers heard a terrible sound coming from ahead. Secretly Belor was a little bit excited to use his new weapons in a real combat situation. Category:Journal Entry